Creation:Original/Natalia Everstone
Name: Natalia Everstone Species: Nephilim Age: 18 Appearance: Copper hair in a pixie cut, Bright gray eyes, Light tan skin, usually wears boots with a jacket Personality: Usually calm unless provoked, Hardworking, went mute at the Ascension, always welcome to a job, loyal, respectful, and trains often from 6 AM to 3 PM, She learns quite quickly showing that her Sign language has kept improving, Usually keeps her face a mask and never ' '''City:'London '''History: She went through ascension to be a Nephilim, She was adopted by the guardians of the institute, She was born in an alley way, but never knew her parents for her mother died after her birth and her brother had to care for her. When she was Five She would sometimes see people fade into shadows and they would meet her gaze confused as if they thought she couldn't see them. it's been that way for ten years. She was a simple street Beggar and after losing her older brother to a gang of brutes and the leader killed her brother (Who's name was Lycer) and soon chased her down the streets. they were shockingly fast and Agile able to grow near her within moments with a dark evil look in their gaze. ' A few men leaped out from the shadows blades aglow and met the men head on fighting fiercely. she was frozen with shock as she realized, These people aren't human, they are something else. After the battle was done the men that chased Faded to ash and she looked at the strange people with newfound horror. They stopped her from running and talked to her confused asking why she could see them. she wouldn't answer because she was in shock. they then brought her to Their institute and she met the headmaster within a weeks time.' ' She accepted his offer of being trained as a Shadow Hunter and She accepted all the Challenges once she was sure she could beat them. She always wondered why they took her in so one day she decided to ask the headmaster why. "You didn't run when you were found, you have a powerful soul, that i can see. and, from what i can gather from the men that found you, you were alone and what would seem to be upset of something.' ' You were very strong minded and stubborn, we need more like you." he said, she was still confused but didn't bother asking again. by the time she was ready to do the ascension she was stone hearted and wouldn't share anything about her past. they went with it and she was shocked at the pain. The pain was excruciating and it felt as if her insides were tearing open, The only sound she could hear was a loud ringing in her ears, She suddenly felt very weak, against the shock that soon covered her body. yet she held even as she crumpled to the ground. She nearly passed out by the end and she could barely hear a thing.' ' she felt something was wrong when she managed to stand up, and everyone later found out, that has went mute, from the Ascension. she felt as if she didn't belong there, now that her voice was gone, she couldn't snap back at those who teased her.' Weapons: Bow and arrow with Two seraph blades. Comments Hello, I'm Natalia, and I'll be helping you create your character today. So, just a few things- *We recommend a picture, but it is not needed. *Could you please expand on her personality? *Can you please expand on her early years? Where was she born, who was she born to, what was it like? *Please expand on her time training and eventually going through ascension. It is very rare for Mundanes to ascend, so she would need a good reason to go through the process. Please note that not all Mundanes are able to handle the process. *Please expand on how she was found, and why the Nephilim took an interest in her. Again, it is rare for Nephilim to tell a Mundane about the world of Demons and Angels. That's all I see for now. Hope to see where this goes :) This seems okay but I'm confused in the last part - the Ascension. Please explain it a bit more. Category:EchoSongFantasy(Aka Echo) Category:Created